Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to camera mounts. More specifically, the present invention relates to an omnidirectional bracket for mounting to and positioning cameras and camera accessories for improved efficiency when unlocking, repositioning, replacing and re-locking various accessories to the camera.
Related Art
Apparatus for stabilizing cameras are known in the art, from conventional tripods and monopods, to more recent technologies including clamp-pods, and camera mounts having articulating arms. Stabilization apparatus affix to cameras using head mounts. A popular head mount, due to its omnidirectional aiming ability, is the ball head mount, which uses a ball and socket type joint for orientation and control. A user typically sets up a tripod or similar stabilizer, affixes the ball head mount to a camera and attaches the mount to the tripod.
For motion picture and commercial filming, more advance stabilization apparatus may be used, including a ball head mount affixed to an armature that is fastened to another structure. For example, a ball head mount may be attached to a “super clamp” (a clamp capable of affixing to a variety of structures, either having a spring loaded jaw, or having a threaded closure for attachment). Also known are fixation systems where the camera mount is separated from a clamp by an arm or multiple articulating arms.
Apparatus currently known in the art have several drawbacks. First, connections between the arms separating the camera mount and clamp may degrade over time, allowing the camera arm to become stripped, and slip when engaged. In particular, center locking mechanisms often are insufficiently resilient to securely hold cameras and accessories. Second, locking mechanisms currently in the art have locked ends that require users to laboriously unscrew a mount attached to a camera or accessory for removal and replacement. And such apparatus often have free-standing parts (e.g., nuts, washers, etc.) that can be easily accidentally lost during replacement.
For these reasons there is a need for a camera and accessory positioning tool that allows virtually omnidirectional positioning of a camera relative to an accessory or stabilized object, that avoids slipping and stripping of the camera arm. There is also a need for a multi-arm camera stabilization system that provides a more sturdy and robust center locking mechanism with no free standing parts that can be accidentally lost through user error. There is also a need for a camera stabilization arm that adds quick release functionality thereby allowing easy attachment and removal of accessories. Additionally, there is a need for a camera stabilizer with an articulating arm that allows accessories to be attached and detached without having to remove the entire arm.
These and other objects of the present invention are more fully discussed in the following specification, illustrations and claims.